Killian & The Chipmunks
by CaptainFrosty
Summary: Alvin & The Chipmunks AU - Killian, David and Victor are just simple chipmunks, trying to get by and survive during the long, cold winter. But when their tree gets cut down and taken to a strange town called Storybrooke, they meet Emma, and their world gets turned upside down.


**Hey guys! I got this idea from last night, ironically when I was thinking over the word sequel, which got me thinking about Alvin & The Chipmunks. I thought this would be a cute story - It starts out sort of the same as the original movie, but it won't have exactly the same stuff that happens within the story. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own OUaT or Alvin & The Chipmunks.**

* * *

><p>The forest was quiet that day. Barely a body was shifting in the silence of the green, the whole area apparently under hibernation due to the cold of winter, and a soft blanket of glittering snow covered every object it could reach, even drifting into the strangest of places. Those strange places could range from rabbit holes to beneath exterior tree roots, and even into the nooks and crannys of trees. It was that fine day that a single, yet rather large snowflake had decided to land itself right on a dark-furred chipmunk's nose.<p>

Surprised, the small furry creature gave a cry of surprise, scrabbling up and trying to defend itself from whatever had attacked it via scratching at it with his little claws. The sudden movement had disturbed his two neighbours who began blinking groggily up at him, annoyed that their deep sleep was snatched away from them by the careless male. After a moment, the original chipmunk gave a sigh as he realised it was mere water that had shocked him into wakefulness, and opened his maw to emit an annoyed grumble. One of the other rodents gave a huff, stretching his limbs.

" Killian, couldn't you keep it down? Some of us are trying to, you know, sleep. That little thing that is necessary for our survival? We have to be careful, remember - The balance of our lives could tip at any time with your stupidity. " The sandy-coloured one squeaked in his high-pitched voice, glaring at him with a light blue gaze. The dark-furred squirrel shrugged, not apologetic in the slightest, smirking faintly. " Oh, lighten up, David. " Killian chuckled, beginning to peek a little nose out into the cool air. " We've got one of the biggest trees in the forest, we have a whole storage of nuts, and it's all lovely and warm within our nook. What could possibly go wrong, mate? "

At that statement, a loud piercing roar began echoing throughout the forest, disturbing several birds as they began to flutter into the sky, trying to get away. The chipmunks did much the same, however they didn't achieve much luck - In their fear, all three tried to scramble through the small hole at exactly the same time, successfully jamming themselves stuck. Killian gave an annoyed squeal, trying and failing to push himself out of the dilemma with his front paws. " Victor - Why did you have to stock up on so many nuts?! " He roared to a light-brown haired, chubbier chipmunk.

" We can't focus on that now, boys! " David interrupted him, as the tree gave an agonising groan, and began to topple downwards, forcing the three chipmunks to fly to the back of the nook, backs slammed into the rough wood via their light weight battling the tree's heavy one. Victor gave a squeak of surprise and pain, and soon the trunk hit the ground with a sickening thud. The three chipmunks scrambled to the sides of the hole that was now facing downwards, the nook cast into darkness as the snow of the ground covered any possible exit or entry for light.

None of them said a word as the tree was lugged onto some sort of platform, jolting the three around precariously, and as the humans outside began to strap on ropes, connecting the wood to the platform and holding it steady, it rolled slightly to the side, giving the rodents within fresh air, and light. David crawled down, peeking his tiny muzzle outside. " I can't fit. " The thinnest of the three announced, voice muffled faintly. " But I can see. " He seemed to adjust his body to the side, so he could see a sign painted on the side of the vehicle.

" What do you see? " Victor squeaked to the sandy-coloured chipmunk, and it took a moment for him to reply. " A sign. It says... Storybrooke. "

" Well, mates, " Killian sighed. " To Storybrooke we shall go. "

* * *

><p><strong>I would adore you if you would kindly review for me and tell me how I'm going! I also have a question for you guys, that you can answer in your review - Would you like Emma to be alike Dave, or would you like Henry to be alike Dave and for Emma, Ruby &amp; MM to be alike The Chipettes? It's up to you!<br>I love you all for reading this!  
>P.S; You can probably guess that Killian is Alvin, David is Simon and Victor is Theodore. Just saying.<strong>


End file.
